


Canaria Feliz

by Kaleidoscope_Carousel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vegas, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleidoscope_Carousel/pseuds/Kaleidoscope_Carousel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short Smoaking Canary fics from prompts on Tumblr and elsewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Smoaking Canary appreciation week. Fanfic. 
> 
> Sara is the first person to call Felicity brave.

“You know, you’re the first person who told me I was brave?” Felicity says.

“Hmm?” They’re lying tangled up under the covers together, Sara half asleep on her stomach while Felicity traces the outline of the scars on her back with delicate brushes of her fingertips.

“You’re the first person who’s ever told me I was brave.” Sara rolls over and props herself up on her elbow to look at Felicity.

“Somehow I find that hard to believe. I mean, you’ve done so many incredible things someone must have made a comment on it,” she says.

“Not in as many words, no. I mean, I know that not everyone talks as much as I do and I’ve kind of gotten used to the silent broody vigilante types now, with your weird non-verbal communication skills—seriously one of these days I will crack the code—but no one’s actually ever said that to me before.”

“Well, they should have,” Sara says, reaching out and brushing her own fingertips over Felicity’s bare shoulder, over the spot where she can feel the slightly raised skin of the scar Felicity earned saving Sara’s life, then runs her hand down the length of Felicity’s arm to tangle their fingers together. “You are one of the bravest women I have ever met.”

Felicity blushes an adorable pink at Sara’s words. She ducks her head for a moment, before looking up again, into Sara’s eyes “Can I tell you a secret?” she asks.

“Of course, _rohi_ , anything.” 

“I’ve never felt very brave. I’m always so scared whenever I’m in the field. And I’m scared when you and Oliver and Diggle go out there to fight without me. I’m scared that I’m going to mess up, or that something is going to go terribly wrong. I’m scared all the time.” Felicity takes a deep breath, before continuing, “I’m scared all the time, except for when I’m with you.” Sara brings their joined hands up to her mouth, and kisses Felicity’s fingers.

“I’ll tell you a secret, too,” she says. “I get scared as well. But watching you go out there, and do the amazing things you’ve done? That makes me feel brave. You jumped in front of that bullet and saved my life without even thinking about it.”

“Was that when you fell in love with me?” Felicity says, “I felt that hand on my ass by the way, even through the fiery pain of a bullet in my shoulder. And people think I’m inappropriate.” 

“That was an accident!” Sara says, and sticks her tongue out at Felicity, who does the same in return. “And no,” she says, “I think I started to fall in love with you when you were rambling about how happy you were I was alive, even though you didn’t know me before I died the first time. Every moment since then it just became clearer and clearer.”  
“So you’re saying you were doomed from the start?”

“Pretty much.” Sara agrees, and unlaces their fingers, so she can brush a strand of Felicity’s hair out of her face. Felicity smiles and snuggles closer to Sara, who strokes the top of Felicity’s head and softly sing-songs the word for “brave” in every language she knows, like a lullaby, until Felicity’s eyes droop closed and she falls asleep, still wrapped in Sara’s arms.


	2. I was working in a cocktail bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smoaking Canary Las Vegas AU. Felicity and Sara work in the same Vegas cocktail bar.

"Ray!" Sara calls from behind the bar, "Ray, till two is down again." She’s been at this job three days, and in those three days the stupid thing had shut down on her four times. She’d managed to restart it before, but this time the machine was stubbornly refusing to respond to anything Sara tried. Which, granted, was mainly restricted to turning the damn thing off and then on again.

"Did you try turning it off then back on again?" Ray shouts from the stock room behind the bar. Sara rolls her eyes.

"Twice." she says, and runs a hand roughly through her bangs and thick blonde hair. Ray saunters out from the back room, and throws a glance at the machine that is currently displaying a blue screen of death. He grunts.

"I’ll get Felicity to take a look at it."

"Felicity? Who’s Feli—wait, the cocktail waitress? That Felicity?" Sara asks.

"Yeah, she’s fixed all sorts of problems for us since she started. Some kind of tech whiz or something. Felicity!" he shouts at the girl who has just stepped out from the staff room, and is struggling to tie the little black apron around her waist. 

"What?"

"Till two is down again. Can you take a look at it?"

"I fix something once and all of a sudden I’m the go-to girl whenever you have a glitch. Couldn’t you get a technician?" Ray shrugs.

"Happy Hour’s starting soon. Don’t have time. Besides, I thought you liked that kind of thing?" he says, using finger quotes to outline the last bit of the sentence. Felicity blushes, and Sara glares daggers at the back of Ray’s smirking head. If she didn’t need this job so much…

But Ray has already lost interest and wandered back into the stock room. Felicity balls her untied apron up in one hand and comes over to where Sara is standing behind the bar.

"What’s the problem?" she asks. Sara gestures helplessly at the blue screen of death. "Hmm," Felicity says, and tosses the apron on the bar. "Time to get to work." 

Ten minutes later, and an incredible amount of unintelligible jargon thrown Sara’s way, and Felicity is standing up smiling.

"Done," she says.

"Oh thank you!" Sara says. She’s dealt with some stressful situations in her short life, but a Las Vegas Happy Hour with one of the tills down was not one she wanted to experience.

"You’re welcome. And even if Ray was kind of a pig with the way he said it, I do enjoy this kind of thing. It’s nice seeing the effect I have with my hands. I mean, working with my hands. On the machines. Not that I’m not good with my hands, but…" Felicity squeezes her eyes shut, "3,2,1" she counts, and then opens her eyes again. "Sorry, I kind of tend to ramble a bit." Sara laughs.

"It’s okay, it’s cute. You’re cute." Felicity turns a light shade of pink. "I’m Sara, by the way, Sara Lance. We haven’t been properly introduced, since this is only my third shift."

"Felicity," she replies, shaking Sara’s outstretched hand, "Felicity Smoak."

"Nice to meet you, Felicity."

"You too, Sara."


End file.
